


Zip Me

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: After Fight Night, Melanie shares a moment with Bennett before going to work in her room.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 11





	Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here:
> 
> https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/630565600122568704/melanie-and-bennett-zip-me-if-you-have-time
> 
> Prompt is from this list:
> 
> https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/628647928805965824/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt

Normally, Melanie would have gone back to her room to change before saying hello to Bennett when she returned to the engine, but tonight she was filled with a restless sort of energy. Tomorrow they’d have their killer, and then they could focus on preparing for a trial instead of the chase-which was quickly becoming exhausting. The one drink she’d had wasn’t nearly enough to deal with the riot or anything else, and she contemplated having another before remembering that she had some reports to go over, and decided not to.

Instead, she made her way to the helm, taking her heels off as she went because they were higher than usual and her feet were throbbing to remind her of that fact. She dumped them on Bennett’s usual chair as she leaned against the plexiglass barrier, smiling faintly at the back of his head.

“Hey,” she whispered, stifling a laugh at the way he jumped a little in response. He was like her; prone to getting so lost in thought at night alone at the helm that everything else was shut out.

“Hey yourself,” he replied as he turned. The look on his face was almost comical when he took in her outfit, and he swallowed hard. 

Melanie couldn’t resist lifting an eyebrow at him and smirking, “Like anything you see?”

“It’s a good look,” he acknowledged, reaching out to take her hands and tug her between his legs, her hands falling onto his shoulders when he let them go in favor of gripping her waist, “But I much prefer your MIT sweatshirt.”

“Good answer,” her smirk became less seductive, more of a soft smile now, “Because this dress is almost uncomfortably tight, and don’t even get me _started_ about those heels.”

“Go get undressed, Mel,” he smiled back up at her, “I can give you a report when you’re done.”

“Hm,” she sighed, looking at him tiredly, “I can take over, if you’d like.”

“You look exhausted,” he stated; he was the only one who ever dared to say such a thing to her.

She rolled her eyes a little, closing them with a soft sigh, “I’ll admit that I’m tired, but tomorrow is going to be a _very_ busy day, and I’m not sure that I’ll be able to sleep.”

“Make a break in the case then?” he asked, hands sliding down absently to her hips as he stared blankly at her stomach. 

“Hopefully,” she murmured, trying not to be distracted by the way his gaze and touch seemed to be burning her.

His eyes met hers then, and he must have noticed his effect on her because he removed his hands, mumbling an apology. She couldn’t help the small noise she let out at the loss of contact-though he was kind enough not to mention it. As much as she would have _liked_ to go further, she had way too much work to do.

“Ben?” she asked, deciding that _some_ payback was in order.

“Yeah?” his eyebrows raised now as he searched her face.

“Unzip me?” the playful gleam in Melanie’s eyes promised a challenge that Bennett found himself helpless to refuse.

He motioned for her to turn around. She turned, and swept her hair over one shoulder. The zipper was a bit hard to find but he managed, and found himself relieved when he realized it only went down to her waist. He leaned back in his chair after, an amused look on his face-though she could see the desire in his eyes, too.

“Get some rest, Mel,” he implored her, gently.

“No promises,” she gave him another playful look, “Thanks, Ben.”

He sighed, shaking his head in mild exasperation, “Any time.”

She walked away then, as he turned back to face the window at the helm, staring at the endless expanse of frozen wasteland outside. He warred with himself internally over whether or not he should try to force the issue. He eventually concluded that he would do so in an hour or two; he would try to give her enough time that should he knock she might actually be asleep-if she’d chosen to heed his advice.

Not that Bennett expected her to listen to him, however. Melanie Cavill was as stubborn as they came when she wanted to be.

But as the only person on the train who could get away with being so bold-and as someone who cared about her, loved her maybe even, if such a thing was truly possible past the end of the world-he felt it his obligation to at least _try_ to insist that she take care of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
